Field
The present disclosure relates to systems for the monitoring of temperature and other conditions in water bodies.
Background
A natural body of water may have a temperature structure due to variations in the water temperature between the surface and the bottom. In a lake, for example, the temperature structure may be divided into three zones, the epilimnion, the thermocline, and the hypolimnion. The epilimnion, which is the zone of water generally proximate the water surface, generally has a warmer water temperature than the other zones. The water temperature may be generally evenly distributed throughout the epilimnion, as the water in the epilimnion may be generally well mixed by turbulence resulting from wind and wave action. The zone adjacent the bottom is the hypolimnion. Water in the hypolimnion is colder than water in the epilimnion. A transition zone known as the thermocline separates the epilimnion from the hypolimnion. The water temperature in the thermocline is characterized by a water temperature gradient as the water temperature in the thermocline varies from the warm water temperature of the epilimnion to the cool water temperature of the hypolimnion. Fish may gather about the thermocline or proximate the boundary between the epilimnion and the thermocline.
The temperature structure of the water body may be obtained by measuring the water temperature at various depths between the water surface and the bottom to determine the temperature profile. The depth of the epilimnion, thermocline, and hypolimnion, for example, may be obtained from the water temperature profile.
A water body such as a lake or reservoir may have other water temperature structures depending upon the time of the year and the climate of the region. Rivers may have various temperature structures, and estuaries or the ocean may have various thermal strata, water temperature currents, and other temperature structures. In addition, there may be various currents within the water body, for example, due to inflows, outflows, or tides.
Various species of fish may live in a preferred water temperature range, which may be quite limited. Some species of fish travel along the thermocline or break or will prefer other zones or water temperature structures. Accordingly, in order to fish effectively for a certain species of fish, it may be important to locate the thermocline or other strata having the water temperature the that species prefers. Furthermore, various species of fish may prefer a current or lack of current (stagnant). Certain fish may prefer certain water clarity conditions. Other hydrologic, celestial, or meteorological conditions may be important to the fisherman.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved system for monitoring temperature and other conditions in water bodies, as well as related methods and compositions of matter.